


Rewrite - Episode VII - The force awakens

by That_dreamers_often_lie



Series: Rewrite - the sequel trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Breaking the Jedi Code (Star Wars), Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Canon Rewrite, Coruscant Underworld (Star Wars), Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, First Order, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Luke Skywalker, Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Mandalorian Clans (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), New Jedi Order (Star Wars), Resistance, Rewrite, Sith Kylo Ren, Skywalker Family Drama (Star Wars), Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Era, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_dreamers_often_lie/pseuds/That_dreamers_often_lie
Summary: New story, new characters. Like most fans I hated the sequels, so let's start a new and leave out everything we did not like about the sequels, like Rey, Holdo, Rose etc.The first order took control over Coruscant and is threatening to take over the whole galaxy. Admit the war between the remnants of the new Republic and the First order, a group of bounty hunters are trying to capture surviving jedi. But what happens when one of the bounty hunters turns out to be force sensitive?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Original Character(s), Leia Organa & Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Original Jedi Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s), Original Jedi Character(s)/Original Mandalorian Character(s) (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Character(s)
Series: Rewrite - the sequel trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109942
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. First of all, I decided to keep a few elements from the sequels like the first order, Poe and Kylo Ren. My story will be a lot darker than the Disney sequels, just to be clear on that. In addition to that I want to clarify that most of my main characters are OC's. But of course, there will be a lot of well-known Star Wars Characters from the Clone wars and the original trilogy in my story. 
> 
> I have posted this story before, but with the Mandalorian Season 2 I had to change a few things. In addition to that the story ties in with my other Story: Believer - Stories of the new Mandalore https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459136/chapters/67132483 
> 
> Enjoy and Comment. 
> 
> Calista Lana – Alice Pagani  
> Nea Lana – Halle Berry   
> Nate Skywalker – Kim Ji Soo  
> Trina Skywalker – Lana Condor  
> Anakin Solo – Nick Robinson 
> 
> The actors that I have mentioned above are whom I envisioned, while writing the story.

**Outer Rim – 35 ABY**

“Blaster loaded.”, the younger female said, as she rechecked her weapon. Her palms were sweaty. The grip on her blaster tightened, her whole body was tense, every muscle.

“Signal detected.”, the older woman responded and motioned her to go into the seemingly empty building. It was hot under the helmet, as she moved along the maze of small corridors. The woman was breathing heavily, unconcentrated she stepped on a mine.

“Calista!”, the other woman called out to her.

“Training sample 598 aborted.”, the voice of a droid deactivated the simulation. The grey walls of the deteriorating building were showing as the hologram shut off. Calista got angry and threw her helmet to the ground cursing in Mandalorian. Her mother made the test harder again. There was no way that she could pass, or anyone for that matter.

“Stop your sulking.”, the woman said and picked up Calista’s helmet, dusting it off. Her daughter did not respond, and walked off to their homestead located at the other side of the glade. The green gras reached her knees, the sun blinding her eyes, as they were still adjusted to the darkness of her helmet. Around her the sounds of various animals from the thick forest rang in her ear.

“Tch, I should have known it.”, Calista rolled her eyes. Her mother tested her again and again she failed. The frustrated teen sat down in the kitchen, drinking a bit of water. Calista jugged it down in one go.

“Calista, please, look at me, talk to me.”, her mother pleaded, as she took off her helmet. The former bounty hunter looked nothing like his old self. Her days of greatness and glory were over. Her skin was aged, the bags under her eyes darker and her short hair started turning grey. Despite that her body was still in good shape.

“Sure, I want to go explore the galaxy and go bounty hunting, not play around like some kid and fight against holograms!”, the dark-haired girl got frustrated and crossed her arms, her green eyes lying on her mother.

“A kid? Calista you are kidding me! I trained you, I have done so the past ten years and I will continue to do so until you are ready.”, the older woman protested. Her chocolate skin matched her silver armor well.

“Ready for what. I am nineteen, at that age you were already a bounty hunter, remember.”, her daughter was not like her now, she was more passionate, but also more talented. In her youth she had been passionate too, but her experience changed her and she became calmer, more focused, something her daughter still needed to learn.

“I did. Listen, the reason I train you- “, the woman was interrupted by her daughter: “Is that I don’t end up dead, like the rest of our people. I get it.”

“Seems like you are not getting it?”, the armorer looking broken inside noted and the young Mandalorian ended the discussion by saying: “I am in my room.”

The young woman hopped up the stairs, heading for her room, leaving her mother to herself. When Calista got inside, she shut the door and undressed herself and started cleaning her armor, when she glanced over to a family portrait. Her mother, uncle, great uncle and her grandmother.

Happiness was a fickle thing Calista mused. Her grandmother and her great uncle vanished after a battle, to protect their children, Calistas mother and her brother. Nea had a fallout with her younger brother. At that point Calista was not even born. Her mother was not her biological one. It was obvious. The hair, eyes and color of skin were different. But Calista was never bothered by the fact. Her mother had saved her life, that was all that mattered to the young Mandalorian.

They lived by the ancient laws. Her mother never liked talking about her personal past, but she taught her daughter their traditions, history and skills. Calista was an armorer, but not as good as her mother. When Calista was sixteen, she swore an oath to her mother. Never to remove her helmet in front of another living being, except for her clan. If her oath were to be broken, she would have no longer been considered Mandalorian. It had to be avoided at all costs. Her mother was a traditionalist.

She put down the armor and went to the bathroom. After finishing her shower, Calista looked at the mirror. Her green eyes were like the forest they lived in, while her pale skin spotted some freckles. She had a straight nose and a well-shaped face. Right now, her wet bangs were falling into her face. Her straight jet-black hair and cheekbones made her face appear very strong. While her lips were normal, not very big or small, they had a rosy tint. Calista decided to keep her hair short, barely reaching her shoulders, practical for wearing her helmet really.

Her room was located on the top floor. The view was beautiful as she looked across the dark forest and night sky. After she was finished, Calista lay down on her bed, starring out the window.

A wave a happiness overcame her as she saw a shooting star, wishing that she was there and not stuck on this backwater world. Then she shut the window close, but instead of using her hand, the young woman pushed it close with her mind. She knew that it was a jedi trick, the Mandalorian had read enough books on the subject in secret. With the force, she could push small objects around and sometimes she knew things before they happened, but Calista never used it in front of her mother, as the armorer only spoke badly of the jedi. With a sigh she drifted off to sleep hoping to get away from there soon enough.

That night, she dreamt a dream. It was lucid, she could not see everything clearly. But from what Calista could make out, she was holding a lightsaber, though she still had her Mandalorian armor on. The warrior still fought like a Mandalorian. Besides her a young man, also jedi and another woman. It was a mess, there were explosions, dead people and she could recognize the insignia of the first order. The young woman tossed and turned in her sleep, as she saw a man with a red lightsaber nearing her, his yellow eyes burning into her soul. The next thing she knew she snapped out of it and woke up. The first rays of sun hitting her face. She rubbed the sweat out of her face and took a deep breath.

Bathed in sweat she hit the fresher again, wondering who the jedi in her dream were. Calista brushed her dark hair and then put on her armor. The young warrior sat down on the table, as her grandfather prepared her breakfast.

“G’ morning.”, she mumbled. They often fought, but neither one of them ever apologized, they rather ignored the issue to go on as usual. Calista read through the news on her holo data pad.

“The first order took Coruscant!”, Calista muttered in disbelief.

“Something more interesting?”, her mother commented.

“They, they- “, Calista was raising her eyebrows at her: “Are you not shocked?”

“What should I be shocked about? First the Old Republic fell, then the Empire, now the New Republic.”, she handed her the food.

“But.”, Calista stopped and her mother sighed, shaking her head. She never understood her mother, how the fate of the galaxy did not interest her.

“Right. We are bounty hunters and our only loyalty is money. It’s how we survive. So, if you eat up now, we could start with your training.”, her mother stated. In one way she admired her mother, but in another she sometimes wondered why she was like that.

Calista put on her helmet, it was light silver, she crafted it herself. The bes’kar had a metallic blue shine to it. The chest plate had numerous traditional patterns and was her whole pride. She had to shape it accordingly to her body, but not too much.

When the two went outside a ship landed near the house. Calista and her mother put on their helmets and switched their weapons to shooting instead of stun. The ship was not familiar to the older woman and got nervous.

When the ramp rolled down, it revealed a familiar face. Strawberry pink skin covered with suggestive clothes. The theelin smiled and laughed: “Nea Lana, still alive and kicking I see.”

“Latts Razzi?”, her mother muttered, as she saw the bounty hunter. She had her green boa wrapped around her neck and upper body. Despite her age she looked seductive a blaster dangling at her hip. The younger of the two Mandalorians only knew the woman in passing.

“In the flesh!”, the Theelin let out a witch laugh, as the two hugged each other. Calista, deactivated her weapon and stepped closer.

“Is that little Calista, no way!”, she cried out and embraced the teen, who was reluctant, as she did not know the bounty hunter very well. 

“Where is that handsome brother of yours”, Latts Razzi asked and Nea dryly answered: “I have lost contact with him some time ago.”

“Oh, I did not know- “, the bounty hunter stopped and Nea mumbled: “It’s fine, let’s get inside.”

They were sitting down at the table and Calista offered their guest something to drink. Latts Razzi sipped on her alcohol and Nea ordered Calista to go train outside, once she left Latts Razzi commented: “Did not take you for the mommy type ey.”

“Calista is a foundling, according to my tradition, I had to take care of her. I changed.”, Nea admitted, that she the once merciless warrior had gone soft. Nea continued her thoughts and added: “Maybe because she is all that I have left.”

Sometimes wearing a helmet could hide one’s emotions, in that moment Nea was glad that her former partner did not see hers. Teary eyes glinting with sadness.

“I see.”, Latts Razzi muttered and Nea asked her former partner: “So what do you want, why are you here?”

“I have some debts to settle and there are some pretty big bounties out there for rebels, former Republicans, Jedi.”, at the last word Nea started to become interested.

“Jedi?”, she asked, if she had heard correctly.

“Yes, the first order did not manage to get them all and need someone to clean up the rest.”, Latts Razzi explained.

“So, you want me to go hunt jedi with you?”, Nea asked and the other woman replied: “Yes, but be warned they are not just any jedi. Anakin Solo, son of Han Solo. And Trina Skywalker and her brother Nate Skywalker. The kids of Luke Skywalker. They were the ones that refused to send aid to the Mandalore system when the first order attacked right? I bet you would like to return the favor?”

Nea looked outside in his head a million thoughts, then eh answered: “Fine, but I will go alone. Calista is not ready.”

“She is not ready? Are you crazy, in the three minutes we talked she hit twenty different targets with twenty precise shots.”, Latts Razzi stated and Nea rambled on: “Listen, she won’t go end of story!”

“And I tell you that Bosk is dead and so is Dengar. I have literally no people, Embo, you and I are not enough, I hoped for your brother to be there, but that’s not an option anymore.”, Latts Razzi took another sip.

“So, tell me how long have you been out of business for?”, Nea mused, crossing her arms: “We are both old women.”

“Old, I am only seventy-five, that’s about fifty in your human years! And for the business part, maybe for like ten years.”, Latts Razzi guessed and Nea remained stoic and silent: “Fine fifteen. Nea you know I can’t lie to you.”

“I know.”, Nea sighed and her old friend continued on: “She is ready, just look at her. I know that you think you are protecting her, but you know what I think?”

“No, I don’t know.”, the younger of the two replied. And Latts Razzi looked at Calista again.

“Look at her. You are the one holding her back. Remember, you were only sixteen when you started bounty hunting. I wasn’t much older and look at us now. We survived.”

“Fine.”, Nea agreed, with a sad tint to his voice. She knew that Latts Razzi was right, the armorer never liked to admit it, but she knew that she was holding her back. Calista was the best sharp shooter that her mother had ever seen in her over twenty-year long career.

When Calista heard the news, she got excited and asked: “So, I will be part of your group then?”

“Yes.”, Latts Razzi gave her a small hit on the shoulder, much to the disapproval of Nea. The armorer wished that their time on the forest world would have been longer. But realizing that Calista was an adult now, Nea accepted her decision.

* * *

**Meanwhile – Coruscant Level 13-13**

Their pictures were everywhere. Trina looked at her brother, worry written across her face. With hoods they tried to cover their faces. They were sitting in a dark alley.

“How are we gonna get out of here?”, Trina asked, her voice cracking. Her brother Nate, held her hand: “We will find a way.”

“Yeah, sure, past all those soldiers and star fighters? I am a good pilot, a kriffing good one, but even I can’t work miracles.”, Anakin Solo said. He looked exactly like his father, smooth brown hair and chocolate eyes. Though he certainly inherited his mothers’ intellect and his fathers’ street smarts. First and fore most he was a Solo, his words and pilot skills definitely confirmed that.

His cousins were very different from each other, or rather opposites. While Trina, was soft spoken and abided by the rules, her older brother Nate was a rebel. Trina had long black hair, tan skin and brown eyes, the same as her brother. Though he was tall and muscular, while Trina was a little shorter than the average woman. Both had Asian facial features. While Trina’s face was round, Nate had very well-defined facial features. He was the better looking of the two, all the spotlights on him, not that it ever bothered him.

Despite often disagreeing with each other, their bond was still strong and Nate always protected his younger sister. Nate knew his way around the underworld. He often went down there with his best friend Poe, prior to his dishonorable discharge from the star pilot academy.

“We need to find Poe.”, Nate stated and Trina rolled her eyes: “No way!”

“He was kicked out of the academy like months ago.”, Anakin said and made his point, but Nate argued: “We will find him, where he always hangs around.”

“Women and alcohol.”, Trina added on. She knew Poe well, too well, he was a player and had once broken her heart. Back then she was still young, fifteen then. Trina got over it, at age twenty-two she accepted that he was a heartbreaker. Her brother and Poe were both twenty-three years old. Anakin was twenty-five and the oldest of the lot.

“Exactly, we used to go to a place on Level 13-14.”, Nate muttered.

“You drank.”, his sister asked disgusted, she was the angel of the family, the innocent one.

“More than enough.”, the older Skywalker replied with a small chuckle and his sister only shook her head, while rolling her eyes.

“Poe then.”, Anakin confirmed.

Their chances of survival were low. Anakin’s mother, a member of the senate was on a diplomatic trip outside the system when it happened, while his father had left the family years ago, after an unfortunate event. They were divorced now. Trina’s father was kept hostage by the first order alongside many other jedi.

When Calista first saw Coruscant she could not believe her eyes. There were so many buildings and people. She was overwhelmed by all the colors and space crafts. Until that day she had lived with her mother on a backwater world, where the biggest city, if you may call it that had about a thousand people.

“How many people live here?”, she asked Latts Razzi.

“About a trillion?”, the bounty hunter replied.

“Tri-Trillion.”, Calista mumbled and counted the zeros. Nea was standing in her armor, looking at her daughter and noticing how fascinated the younger woman was judging from her body language. Nea tried to protect Calista as long as possible and realized that maybe she was too overprotective, holding her back.

“Mother, you never told me why you hated jedi that much.”, the young woman asked reluctantly. Latts Razzi remained silent and Nea coldly replied: “When the first order attacked Mandalore, they refused to help us. What ensued was the second great purge.”

Calista went silent and her emotions hidden underneath her helmet. She never questioned her mothers’ motives. Now she understood and she was going to help her. It was her loyalty her path in life. Her people were nearly extinct and the ones responsible were going to be judged. Mandalore lay in ashes now. Fighting the first order was a deaths sentence, but killing jedi would ensure their survival and revive old traditions, saving at least a faction of what they had left.

Trina, Anakin and Nate. Their names were all around them, their pictures on every holoscreen in the city. A sensation washed over Calista as they walked along the streets. She had to hold onto a wall, because she felt dizzy.

“Are you ok?”, Embo asked her and she waved it off: “Yeah, yeah, the air is just bad.”

Then she coughed a bit to cover her lie, the air was thick, but it was not that bad. Nea and Calista attracted attention with their armor, Mando armor was a rarity. Both wore a jetpack and were armed to their teeth. Though the last part was common on the lower levels. 

They were asking around, though Calista lied to get them to their destination, she sensed them. When they walked along another crowded street, the two groups passed by each other. It was raining and they kept their faces hidden, despite that Calista was able to recognize their faces through her vizier. In addition to that their force presence was strong.

Within a second the young Mandalorian spun around and snatched Trina’s lightsaber. Nea noticed it immediately and started firing at them. Nate and Anakin were able to activate their lightsabers in time and fend their attackers off.

Latts Razzi and Embo joined the action, firing at them. Their lightsaber defense worked fine, but Anakin got a small flesh wound on his arm from Calista’s gun. The bounty hunters were unable to get close to them, because of their strong defense. Looking for an escape, Trina managed to secure a speeder, while her relatives fought the bounty hunters off. The street cleared out and the jedi lost their cover.

“Kriff.”, Anakin cursed. When the jedi managed to get to into speeder, Nea and Calista went after them with their jetpacks. Embo and Latts Razzi remaining behind. The Mandalorians were persistent shooting at their target. Nate and Anakin were fending of the blaster fire of the bounty hunters behind them. Then Anakin took over the control of the speeder, as he was the better pilot and changed with Trina, who had her lightsaber stolen.

Nea activated a rocket and damaged the speeders drive, causing it to spin out of control. The three jedi had to jump. With the force they managed to jump to a roof top and roll their impact off. As the dust settled the jedi saw, the bounty hunters approaching.

Quickly Nate and Trina activated their sabers, but Anakin did not have one, as he lent his to Trina. Nea engaged Nate and her daughter went up against Trina. She activated the stolen lightsaber as she charged at the other woman. To her surprise the weapon felt natural, the Mandalorian had trained with ordinary swords before, so when Calista engaged Trina the latter was shocked about how well the bounty hunter could handle the weapon.

“Who are you?”, Trina asked in disbelief, as she noticed the other woman’s force ability: “Bounty hunters.”

With that Calista kicked Trina in the face, causing the jedi to lose balance and stumble. Anakin tried to come to her aid, even though he held to weapon. But the younger Mandalorian sensed it and unknowingly to her used to force on him. Her hand griping his neck in her mind, she force-chocked him and threw his unresisting body against a lamp post, which caused him to black out.

Trina was unable to think properly, being shocked by her opponents’ abilities with the force and was unable to get up. Meanwhile Nate managed to get the best of Nea, who was at her knees, her daughter coming to her rescue, though she had to let Trina out of her sights, the jedi taking advantage and getting to her knees. With a force push she knocked Nate off his feet and saved her mother. Latts Razzi and Embo pulled up to the scene.

The two Skywalkers ran away, unable to help their cousin who was taken prisoner by the bounty hunters. They bound his arms and checked him for weapons: “One down two to go.”

“You did great Calista, I see sword combat paid off.”, Nea laughed and hit her shoulder in an affectionate way. But she knew that without the force she would have been screwed.

“Is that one- “, the young Mandalorian started and her mother completed disgusted: “Anakin Solo.”

Calista was glad that her buir had not seen her use the force, it had to remain her secret. But the young woman was unaware of the fact that her prisoner already knew, but chose to keep it a secret. Nea hated any kind of change, the Mandalorian hated jedi. If Calista wanted to remain hidden and keep on living as a bounty hunter by her side, he would not interfere.

“Great work guys.”, Latts Razzi commented with a smile and the loaded Solo up. 

“I see you have a new weapon.”, the older bounty hunter commented Calista and looked closer at the lightsaber, but she flinched back: “It’s mine.”

They were landing in a harbor again, while Calista patched up Solo. He was bruised pretty bad. His head bloody and his arm shot. When he came to, he panicked, but Calista simply said: “You have two choices, either you stop squealing like a baby or I hit you again.”

“You- “, he stopped resisting and she took care of his arm, in silence. His eyes lingered on her, as he wondered who was hidden underneath that helmet.

“Done.”, she muttered and wiped her hands: “You know that they will kill me. So why patch me up?”

“Your wound, it gets infected you die. We get only half the bounty.”, Calista muttered and he gave her a dark gaze: “You know, I will not tell you where they are!”

“You won’t need to, we are bounty hunters.”, Calista stated and sat down across the room, checking out the lightsaber. Anakin got frustrated, but he knew that she was too strong and he was in no way able to defeat her, not with that many painkillers in his system and a busted arm. 

“It’s my cousins. Be careful not to stab yourself.”, he warned her.

“I know a thing or two about weapons, especially jedi ones.”, her voice was harsh and she did not lift her helmet to look at him. Her accent was heavy, as she mostly spoke Mandalorian not basic. 

“Yeah, from books.”, he waved her off and she put down the weapon, standing up and closing in on him.

“Listen you stupid nerf-hurter. My name is Calista Lana and my mother Nea Lana and I will exact our revenge on your entire family. We are some of the last Mandalorians and we like our ancestors will take revenge for our people.”, she spit and Anakin shuddered in horror. Calista wanted to make him shut up, though it did not work. 

“And what would your mother say if she knew that precious daughter was force sensitive?”, Anakin taunted her and she walked closer, placing her hand on his throat: “Don’t even dare.”

Their faces were close, he could hear her breathing through the helmet. His airflow got smaller and smaller, as he coughed out to her: “Stop.”

She flinched back, realizing that she felt somewhat dark in that moment, cold and empty. Calista let of off him, rubbing her hand she muttered: “Sorry.”

“That just now was the dark side of the force, it’s fueled by anger.”, Anakin said and looked her into the eyes, it felt as if the helmet was non-existent: “Listen I don’t really care about your magic and I never will.”

“Sooner or later, you will have to choose a side.”, the young jedi explained and took a deep breath: “And I hope for your sake that it’s the light one.”

“Tch.”, Calista turned around and left the room, him still tied down. As she excited the room, she felt that what he had said may had held truth. They approached the former senate, now turned head quarter for the first order. Their flags were up everywhere. Calista felt uneasy, as they were nearing a strong presence of darkness.

They landed and the bounty hunters excited their ship, holding Solo in place. Kylo Ren, the man in charge was awaiting them. He held a stern expression on his face and greeted the bounty hunters: “A job, well done. Your reputation proceeds you, Nea Lana.”

He handed the man a box filled with credits, who handed it over to Latts Razzi. Calista was very nervous and uncomfortable. Then Kylo Ren noticed it and knew that she was in trouble.

“Cease the woman.”, Kylo Ren coldly stated, pointing at Calista and the guards grabbed her roughly. She struggled, but their hands painfully gripped her arms, bruising them. 

“What are you doing?”, Nea asked with a cold voice.

“Your fellow bounty hunter is force sensitive, she is coming with me.”, Kylo Ren said and Calista, continued struggling.

“She is my daughter, this wasn’t part of the deal.”, Nea said, stepping closer with their height difference on display. The Sith held his hand over his lightsaber: “Deals change, take the money and leave, or else- “

“Nea.”, Latts Razzi hissed. Kylo Ren went on: “She will be in good hands, I promise.”

“Dank ferrik.”, the Mandalorian cursed and left for her ship, leaving Solo and her daughter behind. Nea knew that she was no match for a Sith. Meanwhile Latts Razzi and Embo looked at the credits.

“That’s more than enough to pay off Gardula.”, Latts Razzi laughed and Nea was out of her mind: “You bitch! We need to get Calista back!”

“Dank ferrik, how do we do that?”, Latts Razzi said, not looking away from the credits.

“You little- “, Nea stood up and punched Latts Razzi into her face, causing the woman to fall of her seat, credits littering everywhere.

Meanwhile Kylo escorted Calista to a meeting room. He chained her to a chair and removed her helmet, placing it on the table in front of her. Slowly he walked to sit down opposite of her. His dark eyes met hers, she was angry and confused.

Her oath was broken, her face revealed. Her worst nightmare came true. The first order, forcefully removing her helmet and her force sensitivity being made public.

“I believe we have not been introduced to each other.”, he said and Calista pressed her lips together into a thin line trying not to insult him.

“My name is Kylo Ren and you are?”, his deep voice was mesmerizing, but scaring her at the same time.

“None of your kriffing business.”, the Mandalorian woman said, her eyes not bearing to look at him. She tried to hide her eyes underneath her bangs looking downwards.

“Honestly, I hoped that we could have done this more civilized.”, he sighed, before walking over to her. He yanked her chin upwards roughly her green eyes on him with burning hatred. Kylo Ren scanned her face. The data pad blinked.

“No data, maybe your DNA.”, he took a blood sample from her arm, piercing through an uncovered spot on her elbow. Calista wanted to flinch away, but his strong arms held her down, as she hissed when the needle penetrated her skin.

“Here we go. Broadly Mandalorian DNA, various clans, including Wren, Vizsla, Farr and Ordo.”, he swiped through the data and walked back to take a seat: “15.000 midichlorians. Impressive.”

“Midi- what?”, Calista spoke up for the first time and Kylo Ren looked up from the holo pad into her eyes: “Midichlorians, your potential with the force.”

He swiped further a bit and looked up her physical data, she was very well trained, healthy and young. A perfect candidate for an apprentice. When they took her in, he had taken Trina’s lightsaber, she realized, along with all other weapons of course.

“Tell me, what do you desire the most?”, Kylo Ren asked.

“Freedom.”, Calista replied honest, knowing that lying to him was pointless. Everyone knew him, everyone feared him. With a motion of his hand her chains were unlocked. It was like a rash of coldness.

“What else?”, he asked, his yellow eyes burning a hole into her soul.

“Power, wealth?”, she answered, knowing that those were the things most desired by nearly everyone in the galaxy. Calista had never known poverty, her mother had a fortune from her old days as an armorer, as well as bounty hunter and living on a backwater world in a self-made homestead was keeping their cost of living at a minimum. They were not living like kings, but better than most.

“All things I could give you.”, his yellow eyes glinted in the light.

“What do you want from me?”, the Mandalorian asked.

“To be my apprentice.”, his words made her breath hitch, she looked at him: “And what if I refuse.”

“Then freedom will be the least of your worries. Guards take her to the cell with Solo, if you see how he ends up, maybe you will rethink my offer.”, Kylo Ren ordered.

Solo was lying on the cold cell floor. He looked beaten down. Roughly the guards threw her into the same cell, before reactivating a plasma field. Her helmet was thrown after her. Calista cursed, when she hit the floor head first. She got up and dusted herself and her helmet off.

“So, you do have some common sense.”, Solo said and sat himself up.

“What the hell do you mean?”, she sorted her bangs, without looking at him.

“He gave you the choice to join him.”, Anakin knew his scheme.

“I guess so.”, Calista muttered and looked at her helmet. Her oath, she was not allowed to put it back on again. 

“And judging from you being here you did not accept. Why?”, the jedi wanted to know.

“Why do you care, you are a dead man anyway, don’t you have other things to worry about?”, she asked him and shoot him a glare.

“As you said I am a dead man anyway. But believe me, if you follow down this path with him, you will wish that you were in my stead.”, Solo explained and the warrior got the feeling that his words were the truth. She grasped the basic concept of Sith and Jedi from her research, but never truly found one side appealing. After seeing and feeling the darkness of Kylo Ren she knew that she had to choose the light side.

“To be honest you would get along quite well with my cousin. He is kind of a troublemaker. Have you ever considered becoming a jedi?”, Anakin asked her and she chuckled: “Me, a jedi. Sure, and next thing is that Kylo Ren walks in and sets us free. I am a Mandalorian.”

“And?”, the jedi asked her, making eye contact. She broke it off again. Direct eye contact was making her nervous she was not used to it. Neither to strangers. Her helmet protected her emotions.

“Our people are natural enemies.”, Calista waved her hands around.

“Natural enemies, you say. Well do you like a bet?”, Anakin asked and Calista raised her eyebrows.

“What bet?”, she raised her eyebrows.

“If my cousins bust us out, you join us and become a jedi.”, the man offered and Calista laughed: “Sure and if my mother and her partners come and we bust you out, you will give us two hundred thousand credits.”

“Deal.”, Anakin agreed, knowing he had no money.

Meanwhile Trina and Nate found Poe. He fought as a wrestler in an underground arena on level 13-15. His face was busted up and the zabrak he was up against managed to pierce one of his horns into his shoulder.

The crowd was wild, they were a mix of scum, bounty hunters, slaves and hutts. Trina and Nate kept their eyes low and faces hidden. They sat down in the very back of the arena, watching the spectacle.

Poe was a good fighter and managed to ring the zabrak down, with a series of punches he knocked him out. The former cadet was crowned winner and left to go to a medic, to nurse his bleeding nose. The two jedi decided to wait for him at the back door.

When he went outside, Nate walked over to him, they were all alone in that back alley. Then he removed his hood. Poe eyed him and smiled: “Still alive, old bastard.”

“Are you alone?”, Poe asked and Trina’s voice made him roll his eyes: “No, not exactly.”

“So where is Anakin?”, the dark-haired man inquired after greeting Nate, his longtime friend with a hug.

“Bounty hunters sent by the first order.”, Nate hissed and Poe stated: “I am sorry.”

“We need to free Anakin and get off Coruscant.”, Trina went on and Poe asked: “And I was your first choice? Man, you must be really out of options.”

His comment was meant for Trina, who had her arms crossed over her chest. Poe gave her a soft smile and turned to Nate: “Everything for you guys. So where do we start?”

“Who do we have here?”, a figure emerged from the alley way and walked closer. The fog was clearing and the two jedi got ready with their lightsabers: “Bounty hunter.”

“Hey kids, put that away.”, the woman said and took off her helmet revealing her face and putting up under her arm. Her daughter was taken away, she had abandoned her duty as her guardian. Nea felt unworthy of the helmet now. Unsure of what to make of the situation the two jedi remained battle ready.

“Do you want us next?”, Trina asked and the bounty hunter sighed: “No, the opposite, I would propose an alliance.”

“Alliance? Did you hit your head somewhere?”, Nate scoffed and Nea yelled: “Listen up kid. My daughter, the bounty hunter you were fighting against.”, Nea looked at Trina and continued on: “She was taken prisoner by Kylo Ren, just like your cousin.”

“I knew it! She is force sensitive.”, Trina muttered and deactivated her lightsaber, her brother following suit: “She is what?”

“That monster took her away from me. I must save her.”, Nea stated, hopelessness glinting in her eyes. Latts Razzi and Embo abandoned her. They left her share of the bounty and were on their way.

“Where are you friends?”, Nate tested Nea.

“Gone, they were only in it for the money.”, the armorer explained with a bitter tint in her voice.

“Some friends you have.”, Poe commented, not exactly knowing who the woman was.

“I will try and save my daughter with or without your help. But if we work together our chances to succeed are higher.”, Nea stated emotionlessly, her face speaking a different language than her voice.

“Good luck old hag, you’ll need it.”, Poe muttered and after a short moment Nea turned around to take her leave. Nate balled his fist and yelled: “Stay. Alliance you said? I’d say temporary truce. Now let’s get going.”

Getting into the senate was not the issue, a few fake uniforms, stolen from drunken officers at a bar and a few jedi mind tricks later the four were walking down the hallways of the former senate.

The jedi clouded their force presence, as they knew that Kylo Ren was there. They were quickly able to access the cell block. Nea quickly took care of the soldiers, which guarded the cellblock, while the jedi went on to locate their relative.

“There they are cell 014.”, Trina yelled and Nea, as well as Nate ran there to free their loved one.

“Mother.”, Calista nearly jumped up, her eyes widening when she realized the missing helmet of her mother. 

“Nate?”, Anakin muttered and they deactivated the cell.

“We need to go quickly. Put that on.”, they threw them over some officers clothes and a cloak for Calista to hide her armor, after removing their hand cuffs. At this point they were not discovered. Meanwhile Poe was securing a ship at the docking bay.

“We are clear, we need to get going, quickly.”, Nate urged them and they went as quickly as they have come. Keeping their heads low. Poe had managed to deactivate the signal of the ship that they were on. When the fugitives arrived at the ship, they were able to take off undiscovered. As soon, as they were in the clear they jumped to hyperspace, a few systems away, into neutral territory.

“Thank you, mother.”, Calista hugged Nea.

Anakin broke up the reunion and said: “I won.”

“Erm- you did not. This is my mother.”, Calista stated and the jedi replied: “You said your mother and her friends. Deal is deal.”

“What is he talking about Calista?”, Nea asked giving her a daring look. 

“Erm.”, the young bounty hunter was unable to say anything and her mother starred her down. All the attention was on them.

“What in Sith hells.”, Nea started cursing in Mandalorian, unleashing a rant on her daughter and soon enough Calista balled her fists and yelled: “I want to be a jedi. Or rather I need to be.”

The older woman stopped and gaped at her, she adverted her gaze from her mothers and the young woman stated: “The galaxy will be over soon, if the jedi are extinct and the first order rules. I am powerful with the force. I need to help them.”

Nate and Trina eyed her carefully and Anakin sighed in relieve. While Nea went crazy: “You want to be a jedi? Don’t you know what they have done to our family, your blood?”

“I know. But that was a long time ago and they are not them.”, Calista argued and her mother protested: “No, over my dead body.”

“That will not happen. I want a duel. If you win, I go with you, if I win, I will go with them.”, she remembered the ancient laws of her people well. The woman was unable to refuse and nodded. They had limited space in the cargo hold of the vessel, but it was enough for a fight.

They took a fighting stance. Calista’s green eyes, as focused as ever. He made the first move, somehow Calista sensed what it was. The young woman was able to dodge her blow and return the favor, hitting her mother’s stomach, sideways with a kick.

Nea grunted in pain, but quickly turned around for a roundhouse kick, which lunged Calista back, she managed to roll it off and stand up in one moved. Her hair was all over the place, as she ran back at the armorer, to jump and give her a punch in the face.

To her surprise Nea was able to block it and threw Calista to the ground. Then she cursed and got up again, regaining her senses she took a deep breath, she knew her mother’s next move. Was it the force or her experience, it did not matter with a swift motion the young warrior was able to turn her attack against Nea, heaving her off the ground over her back and slamming Nea down hard, so she hit her head, while she tried recovering Calista put her knee on the woman’s chest plate and started throwing a number a punches at Nea. Her gloves were bloody, as was her armor.

Soon she stopped exhausted. Nea did not fight back, she was defeated. In some way the mother was proud of her daughter, but in another she was sad. Nea stood up and wiped her nose, while Calista aided her wounds.

“You have gotten strong.”, Nea replied with a small smile before picking up her helmet handing it to her: “You deserve it more than I do.”

“I can’t. My face was seen by numerous people, including Kylo Ren.”, Calista shook her head, much to the confusion of the others there. Her hands were shaking and tears started forming in her eyes: “I have broken the code and dishonored you and our name. I have disgraced our name.”

“You have done no such thing. We Mandalorians are not defined by a piece of equipment. We are defined by our actions, our spirit in the fight, our history and ancestors.”, Nea pointed to her chestplate, where her heart was located and then pointed at her daughters saying: “You are a Mandalorian, jedi or not. You will always be part of our clan. Keeping your face hidden in an ancient rule, long overrated I have realized. My brother thought so too and I have come to terms with his decision. No matter where your path may lead you, I will always be there. I love you.”

The bounty hunter left the ship in the next neutral space port.

“May the force be with you.”, she said and the jedi looked at her bewildered, as did Calista, not quite understanding the meaning of the words spoken.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back again. This is the second part of the first episode, there will be a third part but I am not finished yet, so please be patient just a bit longer. The story is more focussed on the plot rather than the fights, as I am not good at writting them. Still, there will be plenty of action, it would not be Star Wars without any, now would it?
> 
> I hope that you enjoy my characters and the story line. Please comment and let me know what you think about the story line and my writting style.

**20 ABY – Outer Rim territory**

“Star-ship Orania, is anyone there?”, the request went unanswered. One of the two bounty hunters frowned: “There is a life form onboard, the scanners show one.”

“Yeah, we should check it out.”, the armored one of the two women decided.

“Sure. I will prepare to dock.”, the pink skinned bounty hunter replied.

The ship opposite to them was damaged, it was a merchant-ship from Corellia probably attacked by pirates the Mandalorian bounty hunter figured, as the other woman was docking. As soon as the ships were connected, the armored one entered, alerted, with two blasters, one in each hand.

The ship was small, smaller than theirs. Inside the cargo bay, damaged droids, tools, space ship parts and two dead bodies lay. With every step the darkness grew stronger, as well as the disgusting smell of rotten flesh. There was no light onboard the ship, all systems failed, even the life support. It was cold and the air stuffy.

Behind a crate, a shadow moved. Latts Ratti pulled her boa, to yank away the crates from a safe distance while Nea prepared to fire. A small girl with dark hair and big green eyes starred at them in fear: “Don’t kill me! Please.”

Nea sighed, putting away her guns and stepped closer, the girl pushed into a corner was shaking like a sack of rice. Her hair was untamed, her clothes dirty and her hands black from repairing the ship. Her big eyes looked at Nea.

“We will not hurt you.”, the Mandalorian said and kneeled down, the light from their ship lighting up her helmet. In the girls face one could see the distrust.

“What is your name little one?”, Nea saw the fear in her eyes and ordered her colleague to step away. The girl got over her shock and nodded: “My name is Calista.”

“That’s a pretty name, now where are your parents? What happened to your ship?”, Nea asked already knowing the answer. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. Calista wiped her dirty face, because tears were falling down her cheeks. Her body was still shaking, but not from the coldness of the ship.

“I understand. You are safe now.”, Nea once again promised her, as her sobbing intensified. The woman picked up the sobbing girl and took her onboard their ship. Meanwhile Latts Ratti took care of the bodies and looked around the ship, collecting personal artifacts such as pictures and toys for Calista, who was passed out. When everything was taken care off, they left, not wanting to become a target for themselves. Calista’s parents were killed by the first order the young girl later realized.

Nea smiled at her sleeping face, as they traveled with the speed of light. A medical device was able to determine her age. Four years old and her DNA sample revealed that she was indeed human, human of Mandalorian descent. The armorer had no choice, fate had gifted her with a foundling and according to her oath she had to raise the child.

* * *

**35 ABY**

Calista felt terrible, she had abandoned her mother, but somehow, she knew that it was the right thing to do, at least right now. The Mandalorian had made her choice. She decided to become a jedi and learn the ways of the force. Deep in her heart she knew that one day she would meet her mother again and beg for her forgiveness.

Though in another way, her mother gave her blessing. Calista knew that she was a person of two worlds now. A Mandalorian and a jedi alike. Balance. One thing she never had, but now had to learn.

“So, what do we do now?”, Calista asked the three jedi and their pilot friend.

“Get lightsabers.”, Nate decided and eyed her again. He was still suspicious of her, but could not help to wonder why she decided to join them. The jedi guessed that it was Anakin who convinced her to become a jedi, or her fear of the dark side, one of the two. The only thing he wanted to make sure was her loyalty.

“Poe, set course for Illum and we two have a little talk.”, Nate motioned over to Calista and she followed him. They sat down in the empty cargo-hold and his gaze was making her uncomfortable.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”, Calista asked.

“Why?”, Nate asked and Calista frowned: “Why what?”

“Why did you save us? Why did you go with us, not that I am mad at you, I mean you are a great asset, a Mandalorian, but still why?”, Nate clarified his question. 

“I know our people may not have had the best of relations, but hear me out. I want to be a jedi, no I need to be. Mother may not fully agree with me, but she accepted by decision.”, the Mandalorian explained and Nate crossed his arms. Her green eyes were enchanting he decided. There was something refreshing about her. Her accent was charming and before he did not like to admit, but he was impressed by her athleticism in battle.

“So, hand to hand combat is a way of discussing things?”, the Skywalker asked with a questioning look.

“In our culture yes. It’s a duel, ancient traditions. He had to accept my decision.”, Calista shrugged, she never knew anything else.

“Mandalorians.”, Nate sighed and went on: “Do you even know what it means to be a jedi?”

“I read some stuff about your people on the holo net, but it wasn’t very detailed. From what I understood jedi are warriors, but in some way peacekeepers, I got quite confused to be honest. The reason I joined you is because I fear what I may become, if I let darkness take over.”, the Mandalorian remembered her encounter with Kylo Ren. But she had another reason to learn how to control the force and that was to destroy the first order. Her parent’s ship was blown up by a cruiser of the first order.

“Jedi are peacekeepers, but throughout the past fifty years some things have happened. So, let’s start at the beginning, shall we?”, Nate said and went on explain the concept of dark and light, the code, the old jedi order and their fall. Throughout Calista was listening and asking questions.

“That leads us to my father, he was the last jedi he recruited many force sensitives, including Kylo Ren, who fell to the dark side.”, Nate got silent. Kylo Ren was the poster boy of the first order. Powerful, strong and fearsome, his yellow eyes piercing through the darkness.

“So how come he fell? I mean to the dark side.”, Calista was curious, but Nate stated: “That’s a story for another day.”

They pulled up on Illum. A snowy world. The first order had mines there for harvesting kyber crystals, though not heavily guarded, as the power of the crystal was mostly unknown to anyone but jedi.

“I should probably give you this- “, Calista handed Trina her lightsaber back. When they escaped Calista was able to pick it up at the prison headquarters, as she saw that they had placed it there.

“Thank you.”, the other woman replied, still nervous about the Mandalorian, her presence was strong after all. Trina was a scholar before anything, the polar opposite of Calista. Nate’s sister was a very rational person and unlike her brother more reserved when trusting new people, especially a Mandalorian warrior, who had beat her in battle.

“Shuttle ST-231 please transmit access codes.”, the officer on board the blockade around the planet asked.

“Access code is 3059.”, Calista said and everyone was staring right at her: “You are cleared, proceed to planet surface, commander.”

“How did you?”, Poe was speechless and Calista mumbled: “We bought some clearance codes from the black market you know to chase after you. Preparation is half the mission so I memorized them all.”

No one asked any further questions. They landed on the icy planet and put on some first order uniforms from the ship to go unnoticed.

“That’s a bad joke, a very bad joke. I am not wearing this!”, Calista protested, proudly showing off her armor: “I am Mandalorian, we don’t wear crap armor.”

“Well, there is a first for everything, now hurry will you.”, Nate threw one armor over to her. Poe remained inside the ship, while the three and a half jedi went to the base. Nate posed as an officer and his sister and cousin, as well as Calista as his escorts.

“Trooper, where can I find the kyber crystal mining facilities?”, Nate asked in an arrogant voice.

“Right at level 05, Sir.”, the trooper saluted and the group went on. Inside the elevator, Calista complained: “I hate that stupid helmet, I can’t see a thing!”

“Funny considering how important not removing your helmet was for you.”, Anakin snickered and Calista frowned: “This one is crap, mine is not and it’s part- “

“Shut up, will you.”, Nate scolded her.

“Tch, I will make you shut up- “, she muttered and the door to the mining facility opened before Nate was able to reply. Anakin was cringing under his helmet, as he liked that Calista got under Nate’s skin.

They walked along the corridors and looked around for a storage room to steal some crystals. When they found one Nate and Trina went inside, while Anakin and Calista stood guard.

“You there, why are you guarding that door?”, a superior officer and his escorts walked closer.

“Routine inspection of the crystals, Sir.”, Calista saluted, prompting Anakin to follow her lead.

“I don’t have you on my screen here.”, he noted and looked them.

“Orders from high up, Sir.”, Anakin tagged along and the officer asked: “Authorization code?”

Before any of them could answer the door to the storage room opened up and the officer started yelling: “Jedi, they are the fugitives from Coruscant!”

Of course, Nates face was recognized, he did not make any effort to hide it. The enemy troopers started shooting, but the jedi and their lightsabers were faster. Calista threw her helmet away and started blasting them: “Crap helmet!”

“Poe, come in, you need to get out of there! Meet us at the south entrance.”, Anakin spoke over his commlink. The fugitives ran down the hallway and engaged in another fire fight. While the jedi reflected the blaster shots, Calista went on to eliminate the enemy troopers with precise shots.

Nate was surprised by her precision. The alarm sirens faded in the background as the jedi ran along the hallways: “Poe you there?”

“Ready for take-off.”, the pilot replied and they opened up the gate to the freezing outside. Behind them, they could hear the boots of the troopers. They ran to the ship, as quickly as they could. While running Trina slipped on the ice and fell. Calista saw it and quickly helped her up, while blasting some of the troopers. Trina was surprised at first that Calista came back, but was convinced the, that she was on their side now.

Poe took off, as soon as they were on board. He flew past a star destroyer, who it their ship before it jumped to hyperspace to the next system. It was a rough but short ride.

All out of breath, Trina stated: “Thank you.”

“No problem.”, Calista sighed and wasted no time taking the armor off and putting on her own. When she was changed, Nate went over to her, in his hand a kyber crystal and some lightsaber parts.

“For you. I always keep some spare parts around. This should work just fine.”, the jedi explained and Calista asked: “Is there any manual?”

“You kidding? You need to use the force you know.”, he laughed and the Mandalorian looked lost: “Um sure.”

“It takes a while, but that’s the way.”, he encouraged her and she mumbled: “As you say.”

“Guys, can you come up here?”, Poe yelled and the jedi followed suit.

“Do you want the bad news or the really bad ones?”, Poe asked them, as he was leaning against the controls.

“Dunno, the bad one?”, Anakin shrugged and Poe sighed: “We have almost no fuel and no money.”

“So, what are the really bad ones?”, Nate asked and Poe rubbed his head.

“Our hyperdrive got damaged. I don’t know how far we can come, without it exploding. My guess is maybe three or four star-systems.”, the pilot went on.

“Let’s look at the map.”, Trina said and opened it up on a holo screen. All the surrounding systems were controlled by the first order, except one.

“There.”, Calista pointed to the Mandalore system.

“Mandalore? Do you know anyone there we can trust?”, Trina was cautious.

“Yes, though I don’t know them personally. But they are not part of the first order.”, the Mandalorian went on and Poe chimed in: “If they can help us, I don’t care who they are.”

“I really don’t think we have another choice.”, Anakin said and Nate agreed, setting course for Kalevala. The destination was the biggest and only city on the planet. As they entered the atmosphere of the planet a group of fighters joined them from behind.

“Turn around. Or we will shoot.”, the fighters warned them. Calista grabbed the commlink and started talking.

“We are not your enemies, tell Lord Kryze that the granddaughter of armorer Manus is requesting an audience.”, Calista spoke Mandalorian on the commlink and the fighters paused a moment before saying: “You are cleared for platform 002.”

“Thank you.”, the dark-haired girl replied.

“That’s the second time you save our skin.”, Anakin commented and the Mandalorian blushed a bit, waving it off with her hand. After another happy landing, they all went off the ship. A group of people, all dressed in Bes’kar armor awaited them.

Calista purposely had her helmet removed, it was rather surprising for the Lord, but he knew that the ancient ways were of the past. Lord Kryze wore a golden armor with extravagant ornaments, his white hair was reminding her of pictures from her great uncle.

“Welcome to Kalevala. So, you are Selene’s granddaughter, you must be.”, he decided and greeted her formally with a rough handshake. His blue eyes looked tired.

“I am, my name is Calista Lana.”, she introduced herself before going on with introducing her allies: “Those are my friends, Poe Damerron, Anakin Solo, Nate and Trina Skywalker. Our ship was damaged by the first order, as you can see and we were hoping that you could help us.”

“You are fugitives then?”, he asked.

“More or less, jedi.”, Nate stepped in and the Lord’s eyes lit up: “Jedi? I have heard the name Skywalker before, more than once. I owe many things to your kin and we, Mandalorians repay our debts. You should get inside, before anyone sees you.”

They walked inside the throne room. On their way there the Lord asked: “Is your grandmother doing okay, I have lost contact with her some time ago.”

“I have never actually met her. My buir, Nea Lana adopted me when I was but a child. My grandmother Selene vanished during the second great purge.”, Calista went on and the man had a sad glint in his eyes: “My condolences. Still our clan bonds still exist, but you probably know that judging from your arrival here.”

“Yes. Thank you. My mother has told me good things about you and your clan.”, the young Mandalorian woman replied and the Lord laughed and thanked her for the kind words.

“I will provide you with a new ship, the one you are traveling now could complicate your escape. You should rest now.”, the Lord said and ordered one of his men to bring them to some guest quarters. The palace was very basic, mainly made out of metal, not much art and the infrastructure were very practical. Everyone wore armor and weapons, there were barely any civilians. The Skywalkers did not like this and neither did Anakin and Poe. Everyone knew about the warriors from the bed time stories. Aggressive, strong and violent.

“Are you sure we can trust them?”, Poe asked Trina, who shrugged. Across the room, Calista rolled her eyes: “If you have trust issues talk to me fly boy and not chatter like a girl behind my back.”

“Sure, whatever you say.”, Poe waved her off and Trina went to the fresher. They all changed and when dinner time rolled around, they were invited to dine with Lord Kryze.

“I see that you have rested well. Now take a seat.”, he offered and insisted that Calista sit beside him. Her mother told her a lot about the Lord, how he was the only remaining heir to house Kryze and their time together when Nea was a young armorer and his place in the rebellion against the empire, as well as the first order. The food and alcohol were of the finest. Kalevala was a rich world, for their minerals, technology and their weaponry of course.

“I wanted to ask what you would like to do next. I mean if we could assist you.”, the Lord wanted to know and Nate spoke up: “In fact you can.”

“What do you need, besides a ship?”, the Lord placed his cutlery on the table.

“We need to find a man named Han Solo.”, Anakin went on, not mentioning that the man was his father.

“Han Solo, like the war hero?”, the older man inquired, eying Anakin and Nate.

“Exactly. Finding the resistance is difficult, but Han Solo is well connected to them, he can help us. And he is much easier to find.”, Anakin knew from experience. Anyhow he needed the help of his father. His mother and him separated years ago, though they kept in touch. No matter how much his father tried to hide it, he still cared for his ex-wife.

“I will do, what I can.”, the man said and the jedi thanked him, continuing their meal.

The next day Poe inspected his new ship, the old first order one, was blown up by the Mandalorians. They tried to hide any trace of them. The explosion was audible from miles away. The jedi were training in the yard. The yard was built into the middle of the palace, or rather fortress. There were no plants, only dusty ground and training utensils.

“Can you believe that they were once pacifists?”, Trina asked Nate and unknowingly to her, Lord Kryze walked into their conversation. He chuckled: “Not all of us, young jedi. Certainly not the ones still alive.”

His face grew sad, as he remembered the people, he had lost the ones that made sacrifices.

“What do you mean?”, Trina asked and wanting to dismiss those painful memories the Lord simply said: “Ask your Mandalorian friend.”

“Care for a spar?”, the old Mandalorian asked Calista and she nodded, taking a fighting stance: “Single hand to hand no weapons.”

The Lord agreed and they went at it. Though he was already in his sixties, the man was still an active warrior. The elder attacked first. His blows were hard, precise, and when he managed to hit Calista’s right side she coughed.

The younger combatant managed to recover quickly and gave him a round house kick, sending the elder to the floor. Lord Kryze wiped away blood from his lips and stood up, his eyes upon her, running at Calista and managing to bring her down, him landing on top of her.

With a series of punches, he barely managed to knock her out, but she managed to turn things around, with her rolling on top of him. Calista got a hold of his throat and chocked him. Her fist raised at him.

When he was out of breath Calista stopped, stood up and dusted herself off: “Not bad Lord Kryze.”

“Indeed, you are well trained. I excepted not any less from the daughter of an armorer of your lineage.”, he muttered, standing up and smoothed his neck: “Are you one too?”

“I was trained in the art, yes. But I am nowhere close to my mother’s skill set”, Calista nodded and asked: “Do you require anything at the moment?”

“Despite being in need and welcoming your generous offer I must decline. You will have to leave soon. There is news, the first order has started attacking some of our outposts.”

“What?”, the jedi rushed closer to them.

“My family, Clan Kryze and the Clans, Ordo, Vizsla, Rook, Saxon and Wren are trying to hold them off, but I am not sure how long we can last. I am joining my sons and daughters on the front today. We found some clues about Solo, but they are let’s say crude. Your ship is already prepared, platform 004. I am guessing that this is goodbye for now.”, the man sighed and looked at the jedi, with a hopeful glint in his eyes: “May the force be with you.”

“Thank you, Sir and with you. How can we thank you?”, Nate wanted to know.

“Just tell your father and Leia Organa, that if the Resistance ever needs assistance on Mandalore, Clan Kryze will always be there.”, Lord Kryze said and walked away, after giving Calista a firm handshake. In some way he was exactly like everyone described him to be, but in other ways he wasn’t. The past years had taken a toll on him. He looked like a fading shadow and his presence dwindling.

The jedi left for their ship, inside was a data pad with information on Han Solo. Leaving the system, they were looking at the scanners, which showed that the Mandalorian fleet was severely outmatched by the first order.

“Mandalore will always survive.”, Calista reassured them, quoting Bo Katan, one of their most fierce warriors.

“I hope you are right.”, Trina said, looking at Kalevala.

“Poe, set course for Cantonica.”, Nate ordered and walked away to meditate. Another world fell victim to the first order, another ally lost. When would it end?

After being a while around the group Calista was beginning to understand their dynamics. Nate of course was the leader, no one really questioned him. Trina was the voice of reason, while Anakin was more of a creative and misunderstood genius. Poe was the fighter and only non-jedi, but still the best pilot. He obeyed Nate to a tee. The two were best friends, after all with Nate being the dominant one.

“Cantonica, we need some more fitting clothes.”, Trina mumbled and went through the things hanging in the wardrobes on board. The ship was actually one of the personal transports of Lord Kryze and his family, a civilian ship rather than a fighter, very subtle.

“Calista, come here!”, Trina yelled and the Mandalorian stopped trying to assemble her lightsaber. She was able to lift the pieces, but felt no connection at all.

“You put on the silver one.”, the jedi was twirling around in a green and golden dress with a blond wig on. Trina looked stunning, her usual jedi robe hid much of her beautiful figure. The blond hair went well with her skin and dark eyes.

“What are you doing?”, Calista raised her eyebrows, putting her hands on her hip.

“Cantonica, is a place with lots of casinos and rich people. If we go in there dressed like this, we would be serving ourselves on a silver tablet.”, the young Skywalker explained and handed Calista the dress.

“Fine, I don’t know what you guys don’t like about my armor.”, she rolled her eyes and changed into the dress. It fitted her well, it was a neck-holder dress that went up to her ankles with a split on her right side and a deep v-cleavage.

Nate ran into the bathroom, as Calista was adjusting the dress, he quickly shut the door: “I am sorry, we are there soon.”

“Thank you.”, the Mandalorian replied and sighed, how would she fight in this?

Cantonica was a shit hole in Calista’s opinion, a shit hole masked with a lot of glitter and glamour. Nal Hutta, Tatooine and Nar Shadaa were obvious terrible places, but the thing about Cantonica was, that everyone pretended it was great.

Walking into the Casino the two women looked around for Solo. Calista only saw a picture of him and she knew that there was probably a Wookie nearby. But one was easily lost in all the glamour.

Bottles of champagne were handed around like water and everyone was waving around their fortune. Calista felt sick to her stomach. There were crime lords like hutts, slaves, dancers, musicians, smugglers, officers of the first order, drug dealers and bounty hunters. Doing her research on the holo net Calista knew that she was on the first orders wanted list, so she needed to keep her head down and her red wig on.

With the some of the credits Lord Kryze gave them, Calista went to the bar, trying to act as normal as possible: “One corellian whiskey straight up.”

The bar keeper had a flirty look on his face and winked at her: “Sure, that one’s on the house.”

“Oh, thank you, what do I owe the honor.”, Calista asked. She had trained seduction with a droid. Calista knew that she was pretty and knew how to play her female charm to her advantage. As a bounty hunter information was worth a lot of money.

“Does one need a reason to be kind to such a beauty.”, the bar keeper, who was a Pantoran, with blue skin chuckled.

“You are too kind. But could you be even kinder?”, her green eyes got him caught under her spell. As she sipped the alcoholic liquid.

“Of course.”, he replied, while not breaking eye contact for even a split second.

“My client needs information on someone called Han Solo.”, Calista put on a seductive voice. Trina was standing a few feet behind her, tuning into the scene, with her force training by shutting the rest of the crowd out. 

“I think I know who you are looking for, but that may cost you something, pretty.”, the Pantoran went on and Calista whispered something in his ear. The two left the hall and Trina followed them discretely. The bar keeper took Calista to a storage room, where he tried to undress her, peeling away the straps of her dress. While kissing her neck, she checked if the door was closed.

“So, enough now lover boy.”, she said and kicked in between his legs, then grabbed his throat and pulled him to the floor. He gasped in shock. Her knees were on his chest as the man was unable to move even an inch. Trina opened the door and slipped inside.

“Who are you?”, he asked, shocked by Calista’s martial art skills, but he knew better than to fight back, after she had her fist raised at him, cracking her knuckles.

“None of your business. Now where is Solo?”, the Mandalorian snapped, her left hand still at his throat. Trina merely stood by, she would have preferred to give him some credits, but due to their tight budget that fell through.

“Fine, just don’t.”, he held his hands protective over his face.

“Tell us now.”, Calista yelled and the man quickly responded: “Platform 057. His ship is there at least.”

“Nate, you there? Check platform 057.”, Trina transmitted a message to the crew. Making sure he did not talk, Calista threw one punch at him, knocking the man out.

“It was a pleasure meeting you.”, Calista got up and wiped away the Pantorans blood on her hands, before they headed back to their ship. Nate and Anakin went to Platform 057, while Calista and Trina returned to the ship to change their clothes.

The two men started smiling once they saw the star ship, they knew from their childhood. The falcon. The ship was busted up as always and as always Chewbacca was working on it.

“Chewie?”, Anakin asked and the Wookie turned around to exclaim his typical sound, before jumping down to meet Anakin, embracing him in a hug.

“Yeah, I am good, where is dad?”, the jedi asked and the Wookie opened up the ramp. They walked inside the falcon, which was very nostalgic for them. Everything from the floor to the holo chess game was familiar.

“Dad?”, Anakin yelled and ran to the cockpit, were his father was sitting, like nothing had ever changed. The man turned around. For a moment Anakin was shocked. He had not seen him in years. His face had aged and his hair was white not, not silver anymore. Han was unshaved and smelled of liquor.

“Anakin?”, the older man asked in disbelief and his son replied: “I am home dad.”

“You- “, Han stopped and was hugged by his son: “I missed you. Ever since that day.”

“I know. Me too.”, Han’s words were nearly silent. He was shocked by the similarity of his son to his younger self. After a minute or two they let go of each other.

“Nate?”, Han wanted to clarify and the man nodded. A few minutes later they were joined by Calista and Trina. The later of the two women went to embrace her uncle. After the reunion the family quieted down and Han asked the burning question: “Why are you here?”

“We need to make contact with auntie Leia.”, Trina explained and Han sighed: “I have not talked to her since our divorce.”

“Dad, you still have her contact frequency. I had to destroy my commlink as we are fugitives.”, Anakin explained and Chewie growled.

“Fine. I am glad you made it out alive, since I feared for the worst. I saw it on the news, but when I saw your wanted posters, I knew that you were still alive. I am glad you found me.”, Han said.

“Yeah, we are glad too.”, Nate agreed.

Han’s eyes wandered to Calista: “Talking about alive who’s that?”

“Calista Lana, I am a jedi in training or whatever.”, she went on and Han’s gaze grew dark, as he noticed her Mandalorian armor. Their people had once requested the Republics aide, but were refused. Her mother being one of the people who took part in the negotiations her name was familiar to him.

“I know what you think of me, I am a Mandalorian, but I will not seek revenge.”, the woman defended herself. Anakin thought to himself, after you handed me over to the first order.

“No helmet?”, Han raised his eyebrows.

“My oath was broken.”, Calista argued and shrugged: “Desperate times require desperate measures.”

“Sure.”, Han decided and Calista muttered: “I will ride with Poe, don’t want to interrupt your little family reunion.”

Calista knew that she was an outsider, it was more than obvious. The Mandalorian had second thoughts about her decision. Was her goal really becoming a jedi or rather revenge on the first order? She did not know. Sighing she left the falcon and walked back to their ship.

“Calista, wait up.”, Trina yelled and came up beside her: “I am coming with you too.”

“Okay, whatever.”, the green-eyed woman mumbled. Trina was nervous: “I know that we may have started off with the wrong foot, erm.”

Calista stopped and looked at Trina who was fidging with her fingers: “I just wanted to tell you, if you need any advice or help with training, I could show you some stuff.”

“I would like that.”, Calista gave her a small smile and they went to their ship. Poe was already preparing for take-off.

When Calista first saw the rebel base on Dagobah, she was rather disappointed. The base was hidden inside a swamp and the fog hid their presence. At first glance it seemed smaller than expected, but at second glance when they landed, Calista realized that the base was small.

Her expectations were higher. There were pilots and mechanics bustling around. Most of the ships were old and in a desolate state. There were even R2 unites, which were more than sixty years old.

The jedi went unnoticed, but Calista was starred at, because of her armor. It made her uncomfortable. They walked to the main command, Poe running over to his fighter, while Han and Chewie tagged along with the group.

Leia was already expecting them, hugging her family members, including Han and Chewie. Calista stood by. She saw how relieved the woman was when she saw her son and her brother’s children.

“You are safe now.”, she muttered.

“For now. The first order is on us.”, Nate quickly came to the point.

“Oh, that is the least of our worries.”, the former princess stated and sighed: “They have Luke and we just received word that the first order is planning on building another Death Star. In addition to that they gained control of over fifty vital star systems. They also kidnapped most of the younglings from the temple.”

“Kriff. Those bastards have planned it for years!”, Han cursed and was saying out loud what everyone else was thinking.

“So, what do we do first? I mean we need a priority.”, Calista asked, leaning against a holo transmitter. Leia eyed her carefully, especially her armor.

“That’s obvious we need to destroy the new Death Star.”, Nate said, but Anakin intervened: “But the younglings, if they remain in his power for too long, we might not be able to save them.”

“How many?”, Nate demanded to know from his aunt, who looked deeply worried: “Two padawans and two younglings were killed in the assault. Five padawans captured and ten younglings. Only two younglings managed to escape.”

Trina gasped: “No, that can’t be.”

“I couldn’t believe it myself.”, Leia said and Anakin muttered: “We need to save Luke or else the jedi order will die. Neither Nate, Trina nor I are ready.”

“I know. But if our information is right it will be nearly impossible to get him out, he is on the unfinished Death Star.”, Leia was a strong woman, a politician, a rebel and a warrior, but she felt weak at that moment.

“Kriff.”, Nate cursed.

“Guys, we need a plan.”, Poe said and Leia explained: “We have one and with you there we might have a chance of succeeding. Kylo Ren is on Coruscant with his guard unit. Poe, Han, Nate and I will confront their fleet to create a distraction, while Anakin and Trina sneak inside the death star, to sabotage the reactor and free Luke.”

“Sounds like a plan, when will we start?”, Calista asked and Leia raised her eyebrow at her: “Where did you pick that one up?”

“Along the way. We need some time preparing.”, Nate muttered and Leia sighed: “I am afraid that we are short on that right now. Things are moving quicker than anticipated.”

“How much quicker?”, Trina asked and Leia sighed: “Two rotations, three at maximum, that makes about 46 standard hours.”

“Enough to prepare a battle strategy.”, Poe stated and went to the hangar.

“We should discuss our plan then.”, Anakin looked at Trina and they went out for a walk. Calista wanted to tag along, but Nate held her up, by grabbing her arm.

“Calista, where are you going?”, the jedi asked and she said: “I thought I going to join them.”

“Not a good idea. Listen, you are a Mando, we could really use you in a fighter out there.”, Nate decided.

“I am a mediocre pilot at best. I can feel that you are worried about me, why?”, Calista’s green eyes trapped him and he was at a loss of words: “Y-You are no match for the first order, what if Kylo Ren shows up? You did not even finish your lightsaber yet!”

“I am no match for Kylo Ren, that might be true. But I don’t know if you noticed but I beat your sister’ ass on Coruscant. Just to clarify, I am a Mandalorian, as you have said, I am a warrior. With me they have better chances. I will decide where and when to fight. Now let go of my hand.”, her voice was raised garnering the attention of Leia. Then the hot-headed half jedi ripped herself free and stomped away, the door shutting behind her.

“Your new ally is quite hot headed.”, Leia commented and chuckled: “She reminds me of myself, when I was younger.”

“You don’t say. Listen auntie, this is really not the time.”, Nate was fed up and tired.

“Han just told me about her, a Mando, a warrior and a future jedi, no wonder you would take a liking to her.”, the older woman mused and Nate rolled his eyes, but she merely stated: “I am old, not ignorant. Now go apologize to her.”

“Whatever you say auntie.”, Nate muttered and went after Calista. Maybe he was going overboard with his assumptions. Or was it something else, he took a deep breath, going into his soul. Meanwhile Calista was looking for Anakin and Trina, but she did not find them, so the young woman decided to go back to the ship and try to construct her lightsaber.

Peace, calamity, the force all those things were foreign to her. The parts of the saber and the crystal were floating around and spinning, her mind trying to picture how to solve the puzzle. Though it seemed like an impossible task. Calista had no clue.

“Calista?”, Nate’s voice interrupted her and the pieces fell to the ground. In frustration she growled, as the man walked up to her. She was still on her knees and picked up the pieces, wanting to stand up, to bud heads with Nate again.

“What is it Mr. nerfhearder.”, she mocked him with a bitter undertone. They somehow budded heads more often than she could count. But something about him was awfully alluring to her.

“Just, I wanted to apologize to you for my assumptions about your skills.”, Nate sighed. Smugly Calista crossed her arms over her chest, meeting his eyes: “Apology denied.”

The male jedi sighed in annoyance: “I am truly sorry.”

Calista looked up at him and stated: “I will accompany them. I may not be a jedi, but I know that I need to be there. But before that I need to finish my lightsaber. But I can’t.”

Nate’s eyes lit up: “To build a lightsaber, one must find their path. I can sense that you are still unsure and that you are hurting.”

“Hurting.”, Calista frowned and the other jedi nodded: “Yes, I can sense your fear, your anger and attachments. Your mother is very important to you.”

“Yes, she saved my life and raised me after all.”, Calista explained and Nate went on: “The old order believed that attachment led to the dark side, so their codex forbade it.”

“And the new order?”, the dark-haired woman wanted to know and Nate chuckled: “I am sitting here, am I? My father changed the rules. He tried fixing the code.”

Then he got silent and the Mandalorian put a hand on his shoulders: “We will free him and destroy Kylo Ren.”

“Yes.”, Nate agreed and their eyes met: “Yes, we.”

Suddenly an electric shock went through the young woman and she shied away, concentrating at the task at hand: “Is there any trick to built a lightsaber?”

“Trick? No.”, Nate shook his head and smiled going on: “You have to focus on what you want to accomplish. Visualize your lightsaber and feel its power then you will see its form. It’s shape. Feel the weight of it in your hands.”

Calista took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before her, in her mind a bright light. The parts were swirling around starting to line up, the kyber crystal finding its way. Then at last the parts connected and closed up.

“It worked.”, Calista could not believe her eyes and nearly jumped in joy, her hands reluctantly taking the saber.

“You did it.”, Nate encouraged her: “You have made the first step towards being a jedi.”

Her eyes glinted with hope and she proudly ignited her lightsaber, it was yellow, an unusual color, but powerful. When she gifted him a smile his heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that one of the main critic points about Episode VIII/Last jedi was that it jumped planets a lot and I know that I am guilty of that too. Still I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked that Disney tried to bring in more diverse characters and I tried to do that as well. In some way I understood them trying to introduce a powerful female main lead, but Rey literally had no character building or interesting backstory. 
> 
> With Calista and Trina I tried to introduce interesting female characters without making the men in the story toxic and evil like the sequels kind of did. To cut to the chase political views and feminism don’t go to well with Star Wars in my opinion. Last, but not least, from my point of view the movies should be generally focused on the Skywalker family.
> 
> Please comment and feel free to critic my writting.


End file.
